


Overwatch Ladies x Female Reader

by HorrorMGAfan19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Military, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Phone Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Strap-Ons, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorMGAfan19/pseuds/HorrorMGAfan19
Summary: Because there's not much overwatch ladies with Female ladies, the majority is mixed in with much hetero relationships and we need femslash xDGonna attempt to write some cutesy and dirty stories for all the ladies of overwatch and le female audienceHope you enjoy





	1. Ana Amari x Reader - Congratulations Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a young captain Amari rewards you for all your hardwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I've never played Overwatch I just really like the characters ^^;

You walked around the base, blue tight military uniform on and several medals decorating it in golds and coppers. You were a lean, but toned, soldier who had only recently joined the Gibraltar base in Spain, but you had quickly risen through the ranks with your skill as part of the offense as an Overwatch agent. As soon as you had joined, all eyes and expectations were on you, agents had high standards of your skills, and you were eager to impress. You were currently making your way to the shooting range, there's no point in wasting your talent after all, so not to waste any more time, you sped your footsteps through the metallic base; H/C hair flowing behind you with your movement and footsteps clanging loudly on the hard floor.

When you had made it to the range you saw two agents practicing their marksmanship with pistols on some targets; one a middle aged agent with blondish hair and piercing blue eyes and another, a girl in her mid twenties with red short hair and vibrant green eyes. They were far apart from each other at either end of the range so you decided to take the middle. You rolled your sleeves up until they bunched at the elbow and you removed your beret so that you could tie your hair up in a ponytail. With a serious expression you picked up a pistol and aimed it at the still target, poised and ready to shoot. As soon as the klaxon rung you unloaded six consecutive bullets into the targets head, so much so it nearly tore the paper apart. You reloaded and furrowed your eyebrows to get back into concentration of your aim; you always were too serious, the agents would say.

As you got ready to shoot the dummy again, static rung through the range from the tannoy megaphone in the right corner of the room, which eventually cleared into a monotonous voice.

"Would Agent Y/L/N please see Captain Amari at her office please..." The announcer stated dryly, before the static cleared back to silence.

You gave a long sigh and put your gun back down carefully in its place. You didn't like having one on one confrontations with the captain, she intimidated you with her authoritative aura and harsh glances, the only time her face softened was when she was with her daughter Fareeha, but not only did she intimidate you, worse yet you had crushed on her ever since you laid eyes on her. Her soft tanned caramel skin drove you wild along with her plump rosy lips which you were begging to feel against your own. Her long silky black hair which trailed behind her when she made an appearance like a superhero would, you were craving to slip your fingers through her hair, to hold and pull on it. You wanted to gaze into her warm brown eyes as she ate you out, staring deep into them and at her sexy eye tattoo. What you would give to run your hands all over her body and to taste her is unimaginable.

You were hesitant but decided to stop wasting your captains time, so moved out of the shooting range and walked past countless halls. Why did the captain call you? Were you in trouble? Was it something about a mission? The more you thought about what the captain wanted, the more nervous you got, until eventually you were stood outside her office door. From all your worrying, you forgot to tidy your uniform, so hastily put your sleeves back down and your beret on. You cautiously knocked on her door and waited.

"Come in" you heard faintly from the other side of the door

You slowly opened the door to see your captain looking out of a window, posed like the strong warrior she is with her hands folded behind her back. She stood straighter than a ruler (amusing to you, as you were sure she too was straight) and remained silent and vigilant, looking at agents wondering outside of the base.

You stood there awkwardly but in the same position as hers. You decided to gather your courage and speak to the quiet Egyptian goddess that is your captain.

"Y..You called captain?" You asked unsure, trying to keep your eyes away from the captains toned and tight fitting posterior 

"Yes Agent Y/L/N, I'd like to talk about your progress here at Overwatch" She turned around abruptly to face you, face as blank as a slate. She pulled out her chair and sat down on it, facing you. You could feel yourself slowly start to sweat.

"It has come to my attention that you are progressing fairly well, flawless marksmanship, agility and strategy and you are well in shape too. You've also earned several medals for your achievements as captain of your squad.." She paused and looked at you with a faint smile, one that nearly made your knees buckle "Congratulations are in order Agent Y/L/N"

You released a breath you didn't know you were holding in and Amari noticed it.

"Nervous Y/N?"

You looked at the captain shocked, agents were never called by their first name, only by their last...you didn't even know the captain knew your name, just another rookie who showed a bit of skill and nothing else.

You shook your head quickly "N..No, of course not captain" your stuttering did not convince the captain one bit and she couldn't help the smirk that was painted on her face.

"By your tone of voice and stuttering I'd suggest otherwise" She suddenly got up from her seat and prowled towards your statuesque form. You had obviously tensed from the captains slow and seductive movement and tried to stop your trembling.

The captain watched you, circling around you and running her hand along your shoulders and neck. When she had finished examining you she stopped behind you and leaned in towards you ear, whispering like the sexy goddess she was. 

"You know...You deserve a good reward for all your hard work, wouldn't you say?" You shivered when her hot breath landed against your ear, your face bursting out into a red canvas.

"Wh...Whatever you wish of me captain" You replied rather weakly, feeling like you were about to faint

The captain let out a small chuckle and rapidly wrapped one strong toned arm around your waist, pulling you towards her front. You whimpered when she ran her hot tongue along the shell of your ear and nibbled down on it. The noises you were making were ungodly to say the least and the captain was enjoying every second of it.

She turned you around to face her, a wild grin on her face, and pushed you towards the edge of her oak desk. You fell backwards on it and would've cried out in pain from the impact if it wasn't for how horny you were feeling.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the staring kitten?" Amari said lasciviously, looking at your flustered face and dark eyes

"Wh...what?" You asked confused, too horny to make a sense of the captains words 

The captain leaned down and bit harshly on the nape of your neck, causing you to cry out from the sudden stimulation. She sucked and licked over the bite, soothing the stinging and dragged her tongue upwards towards your jaw, sweat and saliva mixing together. Your eyes were half-lidded and you were panting desperately, you could feel wetness gathering in your cunt and warmth coiling in the pit of your stomach.

"I've seen the way you look at me, how you want to devour me, fuck me and be fucked by me" She said rather crassly, planting small kisses on the side of your jaw "So let that be your reward, me repaying you for all your hard work, what do you say?" 

"Y..Yes" You moaned unabashed, trying to tug the captain towards you, after all you weren't gonna argue with this opportunity. You'd had multiple orgasms just thinking of how the captain would take you on this very desk. 

Amari simply smirked and pulled open the buttons to your uniform whilst simultaneously kissing your pink lips. Her lips were so soft your eyes practically rolled back and when her wet, probing tongue forced it's way into your mouth, you melted. She wound her tongue around yours, sucking and nibbling at it making you moan louder. Your arms had wrapped around the captains neck, same as your legs to her waist and you started grinding against her crotch. 

Amari let out a low moan and pulled your uniform top hastily off of you. Her hands slid slowly up your sides, causing goosebumps to break out until she roughly grabbed both your tits, massaging them in circles. By now you were a drooling mess, not helped by the captain rolling your nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Your nipples were so hard and sensitive that wetness gushed between your legs heavily. 

"A...Amari..f..fuck, lower f..for fuck's sake!" The captain lowered her lips towards your nipple and sucked harshly causing another guttural moan to escape from you

"All in good time, habibi" She whispered adoringly in your ear 

She switched nipple, the other having been covered by a layer of saliva, and sucked fervently on the other, massaging the previous nipple in circles just as her tongue was circling the current nipple. She nibbled down on it, sending a spike of heat to your pussy and you cried out in ecstasy, clinging to the captains glossy hair and arching your back so she sucks it in deeper.

When she thought she'd teased you enough, she undid the button on your slacks and slid them off your legs, goosebumps breaking out from the temperature change. Amari stared at your covered snatch, wetness leaking through, leaving a dark spot in your underwear.

You were so wet even your thighs were slick with your cum.

Amari tutted disappointed "you're this wet from only a small amount of teasing? And here I thought you were a high caliber soldier" She taunted you wickedly, leaning down to your twat, inhaling the arousing scent.

You shivered and tightened your grip on her hair  
"It's your f...fault you know" you whined, looking down helplessly at the mischievous captain  
"Captain come on, please" you begged the Arabian beauty

"You're so impatient agent, you know patience is a virtue" She smiled and stroked a finger up your covered slit, making you shake and whimper

"But I've been cruel enough, you may have your reward"  
She bit down on your panties and tugged them down slowly whilst making eye contact with you. Your breathing got heavier as she rose up your legs again, eyes darker than winter nights.

She trailed soft, slow and deliberate kisses up the inside of your thigh and just when she got close to your cunt she switched to the other thigh and sucked, leaving bruises behind.

"Captain!" You whined, starting to lose your patience  
"So help m-.." you were cut abruptly when a warm mouth devoured your pussy, turning the rest of the sentence into a loud moan. 

Amari spread your lips apart and licked up all the wetness seeping from your cunt, licking around your soft velvety folds and turning her attention to your bulging, hard clit. She took the little bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked hard, causing you to let out a scream and tighten your grip on Amari, leading to the captain moaning in your core and causing more wetness to slide down your pussy to gather at Ana's desk.

She thrust two fingers inside you quickly, curving them up to hit a spongy layer inside you that had you writhing and digging your feet in the experienced captains back. She kept pounding on this layer whilst tonguing your sensitive clit. It wasn't long before you came all over the captains face and she greedily swallowed all your sweet juices.

You lay on the desk, panting and trembling with a thin layer of sweat covering you, your swollen pussy throbbing from the simulation and heat. The Arabic captain planted a final kiss on your clit which made you twitch, then sucked the rest of your cum from her fingers.

She made eye contact as she did so which made you close your eyes and moan. She leaned over your figure and kissed your dry lips. At the taste of yourself you pulled Amari deeper in for the kiss, gluttonously tasting yourself on the captains sweet lips.

When you pulled away from each other, you both had huge grins plastered on your faces.

"That was...wow" you said dreamily 

"Best reward I've dished out" replied Ana cockily 

You stroked the captains lose strands behind her ear and became worried

"What does this mean for us captain?" You asked, worried about her answer

"It means you'll be seeing me more often for rewards" Amari grinned and kissed your cheek  
"Plus you haven't rewarded me for going down so well on you" She laughed heartily 

You smiled warmly and kissed the captain once more before gathering your clothes and redressing.

"I'll see you later then captain" You winked before heading out, leaving behind a pleased Amari.


	2. Lena "Tracer" Oxton x Reader - Laps were made to dance on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a stressed Tracer comes home to find a very pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^^;

You had been Lena's girlfriend for six months now, you'd met the energetic pilot at a party with other Overwatch agents in which she got extremely plastered and started coming on to you. You found the whole ordeal rather amusing and attempted to humor the sexy Brit, flirting with her and acting coy whenever she flirted back. Lena looked so adorable drunk, with her cute slurring and extremely flushed face.

When the majority of the agents had left, and you had seen that she had drunk enough, you offered to take her home (she of course believed you just wanted to get in her pants and flirted continuously throughout the journey). You walked unsteadily with her to her flat, laughing at her flirtations as you dragged her along. When you finally made it to the flat , Lena sluggishly pulled out her keys and opened the flat door, nearly falling in face first until you wrapped an arm around her to stop her from falling. She just giggled at the whole ordeal and slumped to her bedroom, crashing down on her bed.

Being polite, you closed the door behind you and sat awkwardly on her sofa until you heard a yell from Lena's room.

"Love! get in 'ere" You stood up and headed to the direction of her voice. When you got to the doorway you couldn't help the faint blush that dusted your cheeks. Lying in a somewhat sexy pose was a half-naked Lena wearing Calvin Klein boxers and a black silk bra. You giggled and looked at the prone drunk in the eyes.

"Lena, what're you doing?" You asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring at her with a ghost of a smile

"You 'n me, right now luv" She attempted to say in a seductive manner but it came out all slurred. She crawled over your body until she was straddling your lap and wound her fingers in your hair. The faint blush had now evolved into a full blown flustered expression. You wanted to push her away but the heat radiating from between her thighs had you weak and wet.

Tracer slowly but roughly ground down on your crotch causing you to let out a quiet moan. She started to speed up her pace which caused you to tilt your head back, exposing your neck to the enthusiastic Brit. She kissed a trail up your neck, increasing your moans and just when she was going to place her smooth lips on yours a head collapsed on the juncture between your neck and shoulder, followed by loud snoring.

"Are you kidding me?" You muttered to yourself, sexually frustrated from the pilots ministrations. You dragged Lena under the covers and placed them carefully over her. As you were about to turn Lena groaned and grabbed your wrist.

"Y/N... stay" She wouldn't let you go, so you stripped from your heels and with a heavy sigh climbed into the bed with her. Lena snuggled into your neck and wrapped her arms around your waist.

"G'night Y/N" she mumbled sleepily

"Goodnight Lena" and with that you too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started with screaming and a distressed Lena. You cleared the air about what happened much to her relief and offered to get to know the pilot without any lowered inhibitions, to which she happily agreed. You had some breakfast at her flat, chatted and exchanged numbers.

 

Now 6 months later, you were enjoying being the girlfriend of a lovable hero, though lately Lena had been absent minded and stressed. You guessed it was because of Overwatch disbanding and having to deal with crime herself. Not only that but a new threat, Talon, had also emerged which threatened many people all over the world.

It was a Thursday when Lena came home, tired and stressed. She took off her jacket and chronal accelerator and looked around at the quiet flat 

"Y/N luv, you home?" She called out into the quietness

"In here sweetie" You answered, with a seductive tone

Lena gulped and walked towards your shared bedroom. There was no sign of you inside, but instead a single wooden chair was in the middle of the room. Lena cautiously sat down on the chair, playing with her hands nervously and looking around.

You stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panties that left nothing to the imagination and glossy black high heels. Your hair was twice it's volume and looked slightly disheveled and your eyes were clouded with smoky makeup, they were dark too. What made Lena gush with wetness though was your predatory stare and your lip biting.

Lena whimpered and rubbed her thighs together to relieve the burning in her hot cunt.

"L..Luv? What's going on?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to please my girlfriend" You smirked and walked over to your phone, your heels clicking against the wooden floor. You clicked around on it until you loaded up your music shortcut and put on "What you need" by the Weeknd

"This song is a classic" You smiled and like some sex goddess slid into your girlfriends lap 

Lena's flushed expression only made your smirk grow, but instead of waiting around you decided to start grinding on your girlfriends lap slowly to the beat of the music. Lena threw her head back and moaned loudly, every grind sending a throbbing pulse to her pussy. You decided to rub your chest against hers, hard nipples brushing against each other. Lena grabbed your ass harshly which caused a fluttery sigh to escape from your wet lips. Your fingers threaded through Lena's spiky brown hair and tugged lightly

"Look but don't touch sweetie, not yet anyway" you sighed against her moist lips and kissed them deeply. Lena groaned against your mouth so you decided to push your tongue into hers, making out rather heatedly. You got off Lena's lap abruptly and sat facing away from her, this time grinding your ass into her core.

"F..Fuck luv, I can't h...hold on any longer" Lena cried out, placing both her hands on your waist to help you grind rougher against her clothed cunt.  
You decided you'd relieved most of Lena's head from stress so turned back around to face her. You lifted her from the chair and kicked it to the corner of the room, pushing her slowly back onto your shared bed.  
Lena started to sit up but you pushed her back down

"No sweetie, this is all for you, just sit back and enjoy" You peppered kisses all over Lena's lips, jaw and then down to her neck causing her to shiver and moan. You peeled off the rest of her clothes, leaving behind only her bra and boxers. You were going to make it your mission to worship your girlfriend and to get her to relax.

You started by kissing her collarbone then sucking, whilst trailing your hands up her arms and to her sides. You reached behind her back and removed her bra, tossing it to the other side of the room, drawing your attention to her peaked pink nipples. Your tongue drew a path from her naval to the underside of her tits, to a taut nipple and you sucked as harshly as you could, causing Lena to arch her back and let loose a guttural moan, trying to find away to get friction against her clothed sex.

Your hands tugged her boxers slowly down her toned legs, however you did not stop your attention on her hard pebbles, instead ushering Lena to bend her knees so you could dispose of the offending material. Her heat was pressed against your stomach when she wrapped her legs around your waist, causing you to groan from how wet she was.

"Are you wet for me sweetie?" you ushered against her red ears

Lena moaned and flushed red, the blush crawling to her shoulders and chest

"Yes luv, so wet..j..just for you" she tugged on your hair to get you to lower to her throbbing cunt which you gladly complied with.

Now you were face to cunt, Lena's pussy gushing with arousal making it glisten against her lips. You inhaled the smell and nearly came from the pure arousal, groaning lewdly, loud enough for Lena to hear

"Fuck Lena, you're so wet, you're dripping all over the covers love" You kissed just above her clit which caused Lena to shudder and whimper. You parted her folds rather easily with a thumb, soaking it in her cum whilst gently kissing her inner thigh. You drew patterns on her naval with your wet thumb then licked over them, making Lena's abs taut with tension.

"Lena...do you reckon your accelerator would work on me?" You asked slyly at the shuddering mess that was your girlfriend

"I...I d..don't know...l..luv..please" Lena gasped and trembled

"Gimme a moment" You rushed out of the room to grab Tracer's chronal accelerator, leaving behind a frustrated mess on the bed. You rushed back into the room with the accelerator strapped to your chest. You leaned back down and gave a light kiss to Lena's clit

"I'm here love" you whispered against her snatch and hoped what you had in mind would work. You slowly entered Lena with two slender, long fingers and started pumping slowly, making Lena abruptly grab the sheets of the bed and cry out in ecstacy. You were going slow but from your girlfriends incessant tugs on your hair you decided to speed things up, which is where the accelerator came in. You activated the device and without a moments notice your fingers were thrusting rapidly in and out of Lena's cunt.

"FUCK...F...FUCK...Y/N!!" Lena screamed from the top of her lungs, hips thrusting to meet your fingers. It was amazing how quickly you were going and without warning Lena squirted all over your fingers and chest. You were so pumped with adrenaline that you carried on through her orgasm, giving her multiple others until your arm was burning with exhaustion. You slid your fingers out, cum sliding down your arm to your elbow. You panted heavily and cleaned your fingers to the best of your ability, removing the accelerator from your chest and carefully placing it down beside the bed.

You looked down at Lena, passed out from over stimulation, hair matted to her sweaty forehead and limbs still twitching from the heat of the moment. You let a small loving smile plaster your face and leaned down to kiss your girlfriends sweaty forehead, snuggling against her unmoving form.

 

The next morning Tracer returned the favor several times over, but with a strap-on instead.


	3. Fareeha "Pharah" Amari x Reader - Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah comes home after a long day at work to her doting girlfriend willing to do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pharah is so damn sexy, I want that piece of ass 

It had been another day of patrol for Pharah, another few Talon goons to dispose of, simple enough right? Well what annoyed Pharah the most was the paperwork that came with it. All she wanted to do was go home to her beautiful girlfriend and relax after a days hard work, and yet that thought seemed so distant with the growing amounts of paperwork. 

You and Pharah had been dating for well over a year and were going strong. You'd met when an unlucky thief stole something from your stall and came face to face with the security chief on her patrol. The thief unfortunately wouldn't go without a fight so got a few crushed bones. When he had been apprehended you thanked Pharah profusely and offered to give her a reward. She kept refusing, so ultimately you both agreed on some coffee. After a long conversation with the Egyptian captain you appeared to be smitten so gave her your number.

You both carried on talking and meeting at your stall (which you knew Pharah was purposely doing patrol on that area to check up on you) and eventually decided to give a try at a relationship; she was struck by your beauty and you by her armor mostly (though when you saw her without the armor you nearly fainted).

So a year later here you were going strong and as happy as any couple could be, you were both very sweet on each other. Pharah shook her head from her reminiscing and hurried up with her work, not wanting to be any longer knowing she's got a doting girlfriend waiting for her. She filled out the papers as quickly as precisely as she could and filed them before sprinting out the door to your home.

When Pharah made it through your door she let out a long and content sigh. She sniffed the air and could tell you were busy cooking for the both of you, it smelled like spaghetti bolognese this time round.

"Evening, habib albi" Pharah said as she stepped into the archway that led to the kitchen. You liked it when she spoke Arabic to you, it made you fall harder for the militant veteran.

"Hey sweetie, you made it just in time, dinner's nearly finished" you gave Pharah a loving smile. You removed your dirty apron and walked up to your girlfriend, standing on your tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on her soft lips, arms tangling behind her neck.

Pharah had a huge smile on when you disengaged from the kiss and kissed all over your face whilst picking you up and swinging you around, making you giggle.

"I've missed you habibi" she said adoringly whilst looking deeply in your eyes

"I've missed you too, you big blue falcon" you grinned at the nickname you had adopted for your Arabic girlfriend

"Now go get changed, dinner's nearly ready and I don't want you eating with that armor on" you smiled, pecking your girlfriends lips one last time before turning back to the food

Pharah was smiling like an idiot, never had she been this happy before. You literally lit up her life when you met one another. 

Pharah trudged up the steps to your room and decided on a shower before heading downstairs. She placed her armor in its stand in your walk-in closet and headed for that relaxing shower. As soon as the water hit her soft skin, she felt all the stress melt away from her, though she still felt a little tense on the muscles on her back

When she was done she dried herself up and put on some shorts and a blue tank top. It helped a lot seeing as Arabian nights were scalding. She ran downstairs and sat at your dining table, awaiting her meal.

You came in with two plates in hand carrying the bolognese. You placed one in front of Pharah and kissed her cheek, then placed the other one in front of your seat.

"ana bahebak, Y/N" Pharah said as you started digging into your meal. You looked up and smiled at the Egyptian princess; "I love you too,my blue falcon" you smiled dazedly at Pharah, completely head over heels for the chief.

Pharah giggled and looked back into your eyes; "You're drooling, habibi"

You huffed and smiled "Am not!" 

Pharah laughed and leaned over the table to plant a soft kiss on your lips. She slowly retracted and whispered gently against your plump, wet lips; "Are too" she grinned cockily

Your expression made Pharah giggle, you were so out of it and your face was flushed a deep red, as red as the bolognese sauce.

"There's no winning with you" you sighed dramatically, sparing a glance at your laughing girlfriend

"Of course not, the law always wins" She smirked at you and gave a sudden wink

"Oh we'll see about that love" you mumbled to yourself, forming a mischievous plan in your head

When you'd finally snapped out of your daze, you looked back at Pharah, who was deep into her eating

"So how was your day love?" You asked curiously, twirling some pasta on your fork

"It was alright, bit stressful from all the paperwork, I think I've got several knots on my back" She grumbled annoyed at the forsaken paperwork 

"I can tell, you look really tense" you stared at her worridly 

"Nothing a nice massage won't fix" She joked heartily with your concern

"Now there's a good idea love" you took into consideration what your girlfriend said. She just looked at you shocked

"Habibi, I was just kidding" She tried to diffuse the situation but it ultimately failed

"No love, I'll give you a massage, you already know how good my hands are" you teased, and sent a wink your girlfriends way, causing her to break out into a flush.

"O..Ok" She whispered to herself completely embarrassed

When dinner was finished you offered to wash the dishes for your girlfriend and commanded her to go upstairs and lie on her front, naked.

Pharah was hesitant but did as you said, removing her articles of clothing and placing them beside her whilst she got comfy on your bed.

It wasn't long before you went upstairs and closed the door to your bedroom, eyeing a naked muscular Fareeha on her stomach

"Made yourself comfortable love?" You asked her sincerely 

"Quite" She shortly replied, closing her eyes from her relaxing position.

You gave a small smile her way and grabbed some oils from your vanity. You placed the oils beside her and made yourself comfortable on top of Fareeha's taut arse, straddling the muscular flesh.

You dripped some warm oil on your hands, rubbed them together and slowly started caressing Pharah's back. You started at her shoulders, rubbing the muscles in circles, then moved down her strong arms which made you feel safe. You slowly slid down her arse and massaged the knots from her mid and lower back, putting some pressure into it causing Pharah to let out a surprised moan.

"Gods Y/N, your hands are heavenly" She moaned as you rubbed deeper into all the tensed flesh.

Pharah's moans were turning you on and you had the need to grind against her ass to get yourself off, so you slowly moved back and forth against the tight muscles and whimpered quietly, followed by Pharah herself.

You leant down and kissed a trail of warm kisses down Pharah's spine, making her shiver from the stimulation. 

You moved strands of her hair away from her neck and placed several soft kisses at the nape of her neck and edge of her jawline.

You decided to take things further and bit down softly on Pharah's arse causing her to let out a surprised gasp. You quickly soothed over the bite with your hungry tongue.

"Baby I want you on your hands and knees" your voice sounded deeper and sex laden.

Pharah did as you asked, trembling in her needs. Strong arse pointing towards you. You gave it a light smack which earned you yet another moan and a buck of Pharah's hips.

Slowly you climbed off the bed and went into one of your draws, taking out a seven inch purple strap on. You stripped like you were running a race and quickly put it on you and fastened the other toy inside of your dripping pussy, giving you shocks up and down your hungry cunt which easily devoured the small toy.

You spread Pharah's tight ring of muscle and gave it a light lick. You knew this would be a tight fit so you decided to use the oil as lube

You spread the warm substance on your hand and stroked it up and down your fake cock, giving it a few firm pumps so that the toy at the other end would get you ready. You also put a bit of oil on your finger and slowly spread it on Pharah's asshole, pumping your finger in and out slowly.

Pharah's knees were shaking and nearly falling under her weight so you decided not to waste any time and thrust the cock deep into Pharah's arse.

She cried out in pleasure and pain and fell forward from the sudden intrusion but bucked her hips to meet your slow thrusts.

You reached under Pharah and grabbed a dusty nipple, twisting and pulling it with your fingers, whilst the other hand rubbed Pharah between her legs quickly, stimulating all her favourite spots.

"Y/N...f..f..fuck..y..yes...h..hard..er.." Pharah managed to get out from her garbled moans and screams. You could see her shaking from the pleasure and pushed in harder, going for longer thrusts.

Pharah was dripping all over your fingers, making her clit slippery whenever you attempted to rub it rapidly. You pinched it hard which got her screaming and she flooded the sheets with cum.

Still you kept going, pounding with so much force Pharah was being pushed forward into the bed every time. You too were moaning with her, the toy having been lubed with your hot cum.

When you hit Pharah at a completely different angle she went mad with lust 

"Y/N ohmygodohmygodohmygod" She exploded again, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forward onto the bed, panting and gasping.

You too fell on top of her, the sex chills running over your spine. You kissed Pharah's neck continuously and whispered softly in her ear

"Are...are you alright love" you panted and wrapped your arms around her waist.

Pharah was too tired to speak and simply turned around and gave you a long passionate kiss which you reciprocated without a second thought.

She snuggled into your neck and kissed it, earning a shiver from you

"Best...massage...ever" She whispered against your moist lips and you couldn't help the grin that split your face" 

"I love you Fareeha, so much" you mumbled against hers too, pulling her closer to your sweaty body"

"Ana bahebak, ya helo" She murmured back and with that you both drifted into a comfortable and peaceful sleep.


	4. Amélie "Widowmaker" LaCroix x Reader - Paris Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Amélie share an active morning followed by some adorable snuggling

You pulled open the lime drapes and burst the white shutters open on your flat balcony. The view was astounding, from a few miles away you could see the grand figure of the Eiffel tower. There were already people buzzing around the streets of Paris getting to their destinations and wild traffic was all you could hear.

The sun caught on your skin causing a large shadow to form behind you. You were wearing a lime robe with white lotus flowers and black trimming, even if someone looked in your direction you were too high up for them to catch sight of any inappropriate bits.

You heard sheets shuffling behind you but carried on staring at the mesmerising sight in front of you. Paris mornings were truly great.

You felt two slender, cold arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer to the body behind you, causing you to melt into the figures embrace. You stroked over her hands then intertwined your fingers.

"Good morning sleepyhead" you whispered warmly, addressing the woman behind you

"Good morning to you too, chèrie. Sleep well?" She nuzzled into the crook of your neck, rubbing her nose against the fat vein there, sort of like an Eskimo kiss.

"You know I always sleep well when I'm with you" you smiled and turned in her embrace, wrapping your arms around the French woman's sleek neck

"I bet you certainly slept better after yesterday" She smirked, leaning down to peck your lips and pull you closer to her naked toned body

"Well you're always on top I thought I'd make a change to that" you giggled and played with the hairs at the back of her neck, blushing faintly

"You do know chèrie that I will return the favour?" She asked amused. There was a predatory look in her blue face and golden eyes and you couldn't help but anticipate what the French assassin had in store for you.

"You can do whatever you wish to me, Amélie" you replied to her question without worry

"Be careful what you wish for, ma belle" She leaned down as if ready to give you another kiss, and just as your eyes closed she picked you up bridal style, causing a squeal to escape your mouth

Amélie chuckled and threw you down on the bed then slowly crawled over your dishivelled form, the silky robe having slipped from a shoulder and opening up slightly so the edges of your breasts and taut stomach were showing.

She peppered kisses on your rosy lips whilst lifting up one of your thighs towards her side, slotting herself in between your legs.

She ground down slowly against you, her movements like that of a serpent, making you bite your lip and seding shivers up your spine. 

Amélie removed the rest of the robe from you and chucked it away near an armchair fluidly, after all you'd both done this many time.

You wrapped your arms around her neck and grinded with her at the same pace, causing Amélie to let a hot moan escape into your mouth, you repeating the delicious sound.

Amélie slid down your smooth neck, nibbling at the big juicy vein there and sucking bruises so people would not forget who you belong to.

You wound your fingers into her long luscious hair and massaged her scalp, causing her to purr like a kitten.

You were getting worked up and Amélie knew it, you needed the voluptuous assassin to fuck you already so you whined and tugged Amélie's hair.

Amélie looked at you mischievously and when she was happy with your now red and purple neck she kissed a trail down your naval, sweet kisses running down in a line to your awaiting pussy.

Amélie rubbed her nose against your clit softly which made you let lose a quiet moan. Your body was flushed and your eyes pitch. 

Amélie gave a few attentive kitten licks at your clit and your moans increased. You don't know how but Amélie always got you wet so quickly.

Amélie suddenly had the naughtiest of ideas. She smirked and lifted your leg atop her smooth shoulder, making it bend behind her at the knee.

She asked you to turn sideways which you gladly did, completely hypnotised by all the smooth skin and smell of the sexy french woman.

Amélie positioned herself in between your spread legs so her dripping cunt was aligned with yours.

"Are you ready, ma chere" Amélie asked, already knowing your response

"Yes, dear god Amélie, fuck me!" You moaned out her name and felt your stomach tighten from the anticipating.

Amélie wrapped both her long arms around your propped up leg and slowly ground down both your pussies together.

You were the first to cry out, already having been built up this far. Amélie followed soon after, giving only small but sexy moans

She ground her pussy against yours quickly, her hips gyrating so that both your clits would brush each other, sending harsh shivers down both your spines.

Amélie could feel your wetness all over her, your hard nub was making it hard to concentrated as it was pounded against hers.

As Amélie bounced down on your soaked snatch she trailed light kisses up the leg she was holding, worshipping your sweaty, warm body.

The whole room was permeated with sex and sweat and loud lewd moans and even lewder wet sounds from the smacking pussies.

It wasn't long before you were tipped over the edge, your pussy quivered violently and you shot a load of soaking hot cum unto Amélie's equally wet cunt.

"Putain chèrie, je suis presque lá" you moaned even louder when Amélie spoke in French. It was no secret between the both of you that Amélie could get you completely off simply by whispering sexy hot things in French against your ear. 

Soon, Amélie was tipped over the edge from a long hard thrust against your juicy pussy. Her voice broke into a hot silky moan that had you cumming again.

You twitched from the stimulation and unclutched the wrinkled sheets from which you had depended on.

Amélie fell limp on top of you, shivering and clutching to the white sheets.

You were both panting heavily. Soon you wrapped your tired limbs around Amélie's waist to keep her close to you.

Her head which had also been buried on the sheets beside your neck, now raised to look at you. Amélie had a huge smile on her face, her golden orbs full of adoration.

You looked pretty much the same picture, except your hair wasn't as perfect as Amélie's looked, all matted on your forehead and messed up.

You looked the perfect picture of having been thoroughly fucked

"Mmm chèrie, you sure do know 'ow to make a girl jouir" She whispered heatedly against your ear, then kissed it lightly.

"Amélieeeeee, stooooop, you know what that does to me" you whined, pouting adorably.

Amélie chuckled and pecked your swollen lips multiple times.

"You're just too hard to resist, ma belle"

She twirled strands of your hair with her long pointer finger,  admiring it quietly.

"Says the hot, sexy French girl" you giggled, kissing her cheek, to which she smiled fondly and you could see a light blush on her cheeks

"What a flatterer" She teased, stroking your cheek contently.

You both just lay there, staring lovingly at each other, caressing bodies and leaving behind soft kisses.

"We should probably make breakfast love" you whispered against Amélie's shoulder, leaving behind a small kiss

"What do you want for breakfast?" Amélie asked, looking into your eyes

"No, no, you got to please me this morning so I'll make breakfast"

"Technically I made zhe, both of us cum, cherie" She chuckled and rolled off of you

"Still, I want to make it up to you, so, what do YOU want for breakfast?" You sat up, staring at Amélie questioningly

"A buttered croissant and coffee would be fine, thanks chèrie"

You smiled happily at Amélie who now crawled under the covers

"Two croissants and coffees coming right up" you quickly put on your discarded robe as it was draughty in the corridor and made your way to the kitchen. 

Life couldn't be any better, you thought.


	5. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler x Reader - Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is always looking out for you, especially when you get hurt  
> You decide to pay her back for all her hard work

You sat on top of the cool metal slab, hands grabbing the edge and legs swinging back and forth like a petulant child, a small pout on your lips. Mercy was looking at you with scorn, like an adult would a child who'd gotten their clothes dirty when playing, except you had scratches and bruises all over you from the most recent mission you were sent on.

You sighed and looked up into pools of deep blue that were both filled with concern and anger, "It's not that bad Angela, honestly I've been hit with worse before" you stared intently into her eyes, which was an achievement in itself as you found her stare intimidating, the blue piercing your soul.

"No Y/N, it's not alright, you took more hits zhan any ozher ally on zhe field" Mercy grumbled, as she dabbed a piece of cotton wool in some rubbing alcohol. She dabbed at the scrapes on your face, making you hiss and tense from the pain, closing one eye from the uncomfortable feel of your wounds disinfecting.

"It got us our victory in the end" You grinned like the mischievous kid you still were, after all, who likes growing up?

Mercy gave you an icy glare that made you shiver and you quickly drop the grin, opting to just remain quiet for the mean time.

"Liebling, you know I hate vhen you get hurt" She frowned, cleaning away some dirt that had been flinged over you during the match. Her eyes held a sadness that you felt guilty about and her frown didn't help either. Whenever Mercy felt sad or responsible for what happens to you on the field, you too can't help but feel bad.

You grabbed both her hands away from your face and held them in your palms, so that they covered her hands in yours. Mercy looked up at you, having been looking down from the guilt she had of not protecting you better and seeing you hurt.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault, it's a match, with enemies, I'm bound to get hurt anyway" You said, trying to make her see that these things happen

"Vell, kould you get less hurt?" She asked unsure, playing with your fingers and deciding to intertwine them together. Your hands fit perfectly which made a tiny, but nevertheless, still sad smile appear on her face.

You gave a huge smile to try and cheer her up and pulled her closer to your form, "Anything for you babe, you have my word" Mercy was now pressed in between your legs, so you took the opportunity to wrap your strong arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

This time she gave a genuine smile and closed her eyes when you kissed her cheek. She opened them again to stare at you full of love "Fank you, liebling" she whispered warmly and played with the baby hairs in the back of your neck.

You purred softly and stroked the base of her spine with one hand

"I'm sorry for making you sad" You mumbled when you rested your head against her chest.

She pulled you closer to her chest so that you rested your head comfortably, deciding to stroke through your knotted hair "I'm sorry I vas so strict, I just don't vant to lose you" she murmured, her chin rubbing softly on your scalp, then she raised her head

"How about I make it up to you?" you inquired softly, still resting on her chest

"And how vould you do zat" she asked curiously, staring into blank space

You smirked and rubbed your hand slowly up the back of her suit "I have a few ideas" you answered cheekily

"Oh no you don't, you need rest, to recover from your vounds" she pulled away quickly, looking at you intensely

You whined and outstretched your arms to seek the German medic's warmth. She kindly moved back, continuing with her task of brushing your hair with her fingers.

"Well it's just I haven't paid you back for all the times you've taken care of me" you mumbled quietly, carrying on with your slow caress of her back

"Meine liebe, you don't have to pay me back for anyzhing, just as long as you alvays come back to me safe, I'll be happy" She smiled and kissed your soft cheek which was burning red from the nickname she had addressed you with.

You looked deep into Mercy's eyes and whispered quietly "but I want to"

Mercy stroked your cheek lovingly with her thumb, pondering what she should do

"Please?" You gave her the puppy eyes, which nearly always worked

She sighed and shook her head "But you're hurt"

"I'm a tough cookie, I think I'll be fine Angel" you pleaded with your eyes, asking her to trust you on this

She reluctantly nodded her head and moved back to give you room to step down from the slab, it's just as well, your arse was starting to hurt from sitting there so long.

Your hands continued to be intertwined. She led you out of her lab and towards your shared bedroom. Yes your house did have a laboratory in the lower levels of the house so it took a while to actually get to your bedroom.

You closed the door behind you and Angela led you to the huge, fluffy bed. Sleeping in it felt just like having an orgasm, that's how good the white sheeted bed was. Mercy laid back unto the middle of the bed, pulling you carefully on top of her. You were both made for each other, you fitted together in every way, just like a puzzle, and this situation was no different, you slotted in between her legs and stroked some fallen hair out of Mercy's face.

"Are you sure you vant zhis, Y/N, I don't vant you to strain yourself?" She asked worriedly, eyes searching yours nonstop.

"Angela, I'm going to make love to you so I'm sure it won't hurt" you chuckled amorously, peering at the beautiful medic

At the words "make love" Mercy flushed bright red, looking to the side embarrassed, however you pulled her face gently towards you and stared adoringly into her endless blue orbs. Angela's breathing had gotten heavier and she slowly raised herself on her elbows to kiss you.

You didn't hesitate in kissing her back, enjoying the feel of her soft pink lips against yours. You held her cheek as you kissed, wanting to feel every part of your sweet lover. The kisses dragged on like a loving caress, each kiss speaking volumes of both your love for one another

You slowly pressed against her thigh, moaning quietly into the kiss. Angela found an anchor in gripping your hair as you both made out heatedly, her thigh rubbing against your covered crotch steadily trying to get you off. 

You pulled away with a small gasp and rode her leg like a rodeo bull, gyrating your hips with her movements to get the most pleasure out of it

However you felt selfish. This was supposed to be about pleasing Mercy, not the other way around. As much as you dreaded not being able to fuck Angela's thigh like a woman possessed, you eventually stopped.

Mercy looked at you confused, like an adorable puppy that didn't know what it had done wrong.

"Angela, this is about me pleasing you, not the other way round" you spoke breathlessly, looking deeply into her glowing sapphires.

"You are right, I'm sorry my little mäus" She looked the definition of breathtaking, her hair all messy and pupils like big round saucers. 

You let a small smile grace your lips "thank you sweetie"  
You slowly removed Mercy's suit from her curvy figure, making known more of her milky white skin, nearly drooling at the sight before you.

Angela's soft pink nipples stood at attention from her state of arousal, sensitive enough to make her nearly cum from a flick or suck or blow to the pointed peaks.

You admired and treasured this moment, taking a mental picture of Angela's gorgeous lithe body.

You slowly placed her suit on the floor and sat up on your knees so that you could remove your shirt with ease. Your muscles rippled and goosebumps formed from the gradual temperature change.

You leaned down and opted to take the rest of your clothing, throwing it haphardly wherever it suited you, so that all that was left was your soaked panties.

Mercy stared at you with a wild lustful hunger that had your pussy clenching at thin air. You pressed down against her body, both your tits squished together as they should've. 

Mercy reached down to grab your ass and gave it a harsh squeeze, causing your breath to hitch. You leisurely rubbed your body against Mercy's, causing both your skins to warm up and a light sheen of sweat to cover the both of you.

The whole time you both were making out like it's the end of the world, tongues battling for dominance, which you eventually won after a struggle, your tongue winding lazily over hers.

You pulled away, making a small amount of saliva hang from your tongue from your sexy lovers mouth. You kissed along her jaw to her ear and placed a light nip on it.

Your kisses then trailed down the slope of her smooth neck, causing her to writhe against the sheets, but not by much as you had pinned her down on her back.

You kissed her tense shoulders causing her to relax, then lifted up one of her arms and kissed down it with a beautiful gentleness, eventually coming to her hand and peppering it with adoring kisses.

You did the same for the other hand, keeping up on your promise to worship her body after so long. Her collarbone was next. You were fascinated with how it dipped in and decided to lick over the curved bone that had her grab you harder.

You sucked a pulsing purple bruise on to her collar and then slid your lips on to her boobs, kissing around the soft pink area, circling it with your tongue.

Mercy was a mewing mess under your ministrations but as soon as your wet mouth stuck to her diamond hard nipples and sucked, she went absolutely wild with pleasure. At the same time as you sucked and nibbled her nips, your hands caressed all over her body. 

Your left wrapped around her waist and arched her back, stroking the tough muscles and the right began stroking her outer thigh and waist then slid along the inner thigh, causing Mercy to breathe quicker as you reached nearer to her sex.

After both nipples had been properly tended too and carried on kissing down Mercy's naval, enjoying the feel of her shivering soft skin against you.

"Are you ready, angel?" You whispered close to her naval

"Please liebling, no more teasing" Mercy panted, covered in a faint red blush from the pleasure

Your thumb parted her silky wet folds in two, wetness soaking it completely

"Jesus Angela, you're dripping" you gasped, admiring the white, sticky liquid dancing on your thumb

Angela let loose a moan and bucked up to meet your fingers that caressed her outer lips

"What do you want me to do to you love?" You asked a hysterical Angela

"Please please please, liebling inside, fingers inside me please" she was writhing, the burning in her sex making it unbearable to deal with, no friction to be found.

"Like this?" You asked, slowly tipping your index finger into her dripping cum hole, sliding in effortlessly 

"Yesyesyesyes" Angela bucked into your finger, wanting more pressure for her relief

You slid in another finger and slowly started pistoning it in and out of her, the wet lewd sounds making you leak through your panties and moan with Angela.

"Ja Meine l..liebe, nicht zu stop..pen" Angela moaned in her native tongue which only spurned you on more

You pounded your fingers into Angela, scissoring them inside her so that they occupied more space in her pouring snatch. In the mean time you busied yourself with leaving hickeys all over Angela's hips and waist.

You angled your fingers so that they hit a small spongy layer inside Angela that had her eyes rolling back in her sockets and screams get louder.

Her legs were bending and toes curling from the pleasure. And you knew that you were just as close to coming as Mercy simply by watching her fondle her breasts mercilessly.

You sped up and pounded harder into that same spot until Mercy nearly did a full arch and exploded onto your fingers, cum washing down your arms and making a puddle on the bedsheets.

Still you carried on making her ride out her orgasm, her hips slowed down and messily ground onto your fingers and with one final moan she fell back into the bed unceremoniously, gasping and closing her legs tight as to stop the burning on her swollen clit and pussy flaps.

You licked some of the cum that had slid down your arm and crawled up next to Mercy, staring at the beautiful angel beside you.

Her eyes were shut tight and mouth forming an 'o', after shocks racing up and down her body.

After recovering she looked deeply into your eyes, then at your still wet fingers. She grabbed your hand and ever so gently pulled it to her mouth, sucking off her cum from your fingers and groaning from the taste.

Her eyes were lidded as she sucked lasciviously on each digit, making a 'pop' sound when she finished with one

"I believe it's my turn now, my little mäus"


	6. Sombra x Reader - Electronics don't compare to good old fashioned rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across some of Sombra's photos and she finds out, how will she take it?

You had found the holy grail of photos, no really you had. Seems like the world renowned hacker, Sombra, has some naked secrets on the Internet. You also being a very skilled hacker were browsing her network of nudes. 

The sight was literally mouth watering. Her perky, rounded breasts on display, dusty nipples hardened and reaching to the sky, glistening sweaty skin from her ministrations on her body.

Your eyes didn't know if they wanted to settle on her aroused nipples or the small stripe of dark hair running down towards her sopping cunt.

You gathered from her many naked pictures that she was amazing with her dexterous fingers, often covered in her sticky cum from the ones she had masturbated in.

Now here you lay, rubbing your clit furiously to get you off from Sombra's pictures. You didn't care if they weren't intended for you, you weren't going to waste this opportunity.

Your laptop sat beside your body and you lay side ways, staring at her fingers, dipping in herself, wondering what it would feel like to have them inside you.

You pushed two fingers inside your sopping wet cavern and pumped them desperately in order to get yourself off, tweaking a hard nipple in the process with your free hand making pleasure course through you like little electric shocks

You were so engrossed in getting yourself off, so unbelievably horny, you didn't hear the window slide open and a lithe, slender figure crawl in like a prowling cat on the hunt.

"F...Fuck...Somb~ra" you moaned the hackers name like a prayer, imagining her fingers drilling into that near climaxing twat of yours.

"You called chica?" The unknown presence startled you, causing you to scream and rip your hand from your wet pussy, and try to regain some decency by covering yourself with some blankets scattered on your bed.

You were so out of it from the ecstasy of your ministrations that you didn't fully register the purple neo-goth suit, and rich tanned skin, your eyes still lidded and pitch black from the dilation. 

"S...Sombra?" You asked, the name now a question when before it was a plea for release

"Well who else did you expect hermosa?" The Latina had a coy smirk on her lips and her eyes wandered over to where your dripping pussy called to her and had been on display.

"You've been very naughty preciosa, looking at things that weren't intended for you" she bit her lip causing a whimper to escape from you.

You squeezed your thighs to try and alleviate your clenching, wanting pussy, that wanted to suck in the latinas fingers hungrily and finish you off.

"I think I ought to punish you" she slid closer to your bed and you could do nothing but whimper and stare at the tanned genius, slithering onto your soft covers to kneel above your trembling figure.

She leaned close to your still-out-of-it face and lifted her hand ever so slowly. You thought she was going to place a hand on your sweaty cheek, instead she did something completely unexpected.

"Boop" she booped your nose making it crinkle and causing you to furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, wha-..." She cut you off abruptly with an aggressive kiss that made you fall back on the pillows and moan into her sweet mouth.

She licked over your plump lips and slowly pulled back, gazing at your gooey expression.

"You ready for your punishment niña?" She asked, leaving no room for argument as she started stripping you.

"W...wait..what? H...how did you get here?!" You questioned, alarmed by her sudden presence, lifting your arms so that she could remove your shirt, willingly doing as she tells you to.

"You really think I wouldn't know if someone hacked my network?" She drawled, too focused in getting you completely naked

"I gotta say princesa, I'm impressed, it's near impossible to hack one of my terminals" she stated only mildly impressed 

"You're really something, but naughty girls get punished" she husked, again near your lips, making you smell her sweet, warm breath that exhumed sex and passion .

"Wh...what're you going to do to me?" you retaliated, completely terrified about facing off against this dangerous force of nature, and yet completely turned on that you felt yourself melt into the bed.

She pulled open her purple coat and removed a bundle of hemp rope, so light it stood out in the dimmed room, and gave a wolfish grin

"I hope you like being tied mi hija" your reaction was one of horror. You'd never done anything of the like and yet, this wanted hacker who you'd never even met face to face was suggesting it, as if it was the most sane idea.

"Y..You're kidding me right?" you mumbled nervously, eyeing the rope as if there to strangle you with it

"You're lucky, it would've been used to hang you, if I hadn't caught you enjoying my photos so much to the point of arousing, so no I'm not princesa"

The latina ran a hand down your soft body, which trembled and shivered from her soft touch. You moaned lightly and felt goosebumps break out over your sides and arms. Your pussy gave an aggressive twitch before slowly coating your thighs in further arousal. Your nipples were so hard and therefore super sensitive.

Sombra noticed this, and with a sly smirk blew softly over the sensitive tips, causing you to let loose a guttural moan and clench the covers harshly. Without a second thought, Sombra untied the rope and got to work on your limbs, tying them up to the bed post. You could've tried to fight back, but in your current state there wasn't much you would do.

You now laid on your bed, spread-eagle and completely open to Sombra's appreciative eyes, that devoured your body as it roamed over your curves, dips and slopes.

You wanted to close your legs, to make sure she didn't see how wet you already were from your previous activities and Sombra's lewd motives on your trembling body, however it proved impossible, as your limbs would not allow it from the rope's strain and grip.

Sombra licked her lips and eyed your cunt, gushing with wetness and silky soft from your ministrations. The soft pink folds begging to be tasted. Sombra was so turned on watching you helplessly struggle that she could feel her panties dampen with arousal. 

"Sombra..pl...please, stop" you begged pitifully, squirming and not liking the feeling of being so exposed one bit.

"Tell you what hermosa, after I've finished making you cum till you can't think any more, then I'll let you go" she grinned, satisfied with your look of horror

"If you're lucky, I might get you to play with mi cono , preciosa" you shivered with every vulgar term that left Sombra's mouth and the endearments made you gush. The tanned beauty then quickly leaned down to lap your cunt like a thirsty bitch, covering your sensitive folds with her tongue, so hot and warm that it caused you to melt.

You let loose a surprisingly loud moan, bucking quickly into Sombra's tongue, quickly peaking into a mind shattering orgasm. And then she stopped.

You groaned, the satisfying feeling of the orgasm ebbing away.

Sombra smirked, her face covered in your juices which were dripping down to her chest. She licked her lips hungrily to get every drop of cum down her parched throat and just the sight would've shattered your sanity.

"What the fuck Sombra, get back in here!" You yelled, annoyed that she had abruptly stopped

"Last time I checked preciosa, you're in no position to make demands" she husked and looked around the room for something, you just weren't sure what

When she found what she was looking for, her eyes lit up. Strewn on the floor was a wild scarf, lying precariously due to your laziness to tidy any spare clothes away. You now knew from her salacious look what she had planned.

Swiftly, Sombra tied the scarf around your eyes, successfully making a blind fold and obscuring all vision.

"S..Sombra..I'm not really into all this...bondage thing you've got going on" you spoke feebly

"Do not worry gatita...you soon will be" 

The room was unnervingly silent and your anxiety rose further because you didn't know what Sombra was currently doing.

That's when the dull throb of sounds rung out. Sombra had delved into your toy stache and retrieved a vibrator, which was humming excitedly, as if to wish its mistress intense pleasure.

Suddenly your sopping lips were parted and in thrust an intense vibrator. The vibrations caused you to let lose long, loud guttural moans and your hips thrust quickly with the movement of the vibrator. With every plunge of the device, your cunt muscles clenched, sucking the instrument in deeper and lubricating the device to its handle.

You writhed and wriggled to get as much simulation as possible, and Sombra quickly noticed, stroking a thumb across your clit which caused huge shocks of pleasure to course through your body.

You were moaning so lewdly it would put a whore to shame and bouncing back and forth on the vibrator so aggressively that your tits bounced along with your movement.

Sombra made sure that the vibrator stayed intact inside you and grabbed her next toy...a butt plug, which she slowly swiveled inside your tight ass. The surprise of the sudden intrusion caused you to quickly fall over the edge. The orgasm was so intense that the vibrator flew out of your cum filled cunt like a rocket.

Sombra chuckled darkly "You sure enjoyed that hermosa, I think I need some new panties after seeing that" you shuddered as her soft thumb traced circles on your quivering hips

As you withdrew from the orgasm and planted your back back down on the bed, you could feel liquid seeping out and soaking the messy sheets below you, probably forming a small puddle of juices.

You felt Sombra move around the bed and heard clothes dropping unto your bedroom floor with a *thud*. Soon after another intrusion made its way inside you, however it felt softer, not plastic but silicone. 

You were still trying to recover from your orgasm and this was definitely not helping.

"S...Sombra *gasp* What..are you..d..doing?" you questioned, trying to get air into your burning lungs.

"I'm going to play now" she answered innocently

You felt her place one leg over yours and gripped unto the other with an arm whilst her remaining leg slotted underneath you more or less. It was a bit uncomfortable due to your restraints. She inserted herself on the other end of the dildo and quietly moaned her approval.

Holy fuck...you were both impaled on a double headed dildo.

Sombra slowly moved back, sliding the silicone cock to just the tip of her entrance then suddenly pistoned herself forward, crashing both your pussies together and mixing salty juices.

You both cried out as this action was repeated several times and increasing in speed, accompanied with small bites Sombra would leave on your leg. The double headed dildo was lathered in both your juices and cum splattered on both of your thighs.

Soon the two of you tumbled into a mind shattering orgasm, which was followed by curses, screams and moans. Both your pussies were pressed together as you both recovered, the sensitivity not making you both forget how amazing that was.

Eventually, Sombra removed the synthetic cock from inside her and then from inside you, causing you to weakly shiver. She entwined her tired limbs with yours and delighted herself in the salty treat in her hands, pressing it to your lips as well so you could taste the love juices.

"que duermes bien, mi amor" and with that you both fell into a delightful sleep


	7. Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova x Reader - Cum Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some intense training and working out, you're rewarded with a hot shower and Zarya's hand

Sweat trickled down your brow as you punched the heavy, black leather sandbag; it giving off little thuds with every hard hit you delivered. You decided to hit the gym when you realized you'd practically finished all your work, cleaned everything there was to be cleaned at home and filed away all your mission reports. 

Since Zarya was looking for some company to train with at the gym, you decided to accompany her, having had nothing better to do but also because you didn't want to let a friend down.

"Da, Y/N, you have a very strong hit, almost as strong as Zarya's" she spoke, watching you hit the bag whilst cleaning off her sweat with the small white towel around her shoulders. You stopped momentarily to flash her a smile, but quickly resumed your pace or you would tire out

"Thanks Zarya, I'm glad you invited me" you grunted as you pounded on the bag, it flying backwards with the consecutive strikes. Your muscles had started burning from all the stress of exercise, after all, you guys had been here for nearly two hours, and sandbags weren't light.

"No need to thank me sestra, I like the company" she grinned childishly, her green eyes shining with mirth

You sent another smile in her direction and stopped the sandbag from swinging further, your hold tight on the wrinkled apparatus.

"Done already?" Zarya mocked, smirking at you as you wiped your sweat with your own towel

"You can't say much, you've been watching me for the past 20 minutes" you replied confidently, returning an equally mocking smirk in her direction with a cocked out hip and hand resting there.

Zarya instantly flushed and stumbled over her words, her smirk dropping and eyes wandering nervously around the gym, not meeting your intense gaze

"Well..I..um..I finished faster..c..cause I'm stronger...check these babies out" she pointed to her bulging biceps, trying to divert the conversation to something else. You admitted she looked adorable when she was embarrassed but you had to agree, her muscles were fucking hot

"Pff..like that's any excuse" you laughed, roaming your eyes over her toned body and pick for gym wear. Zarya always worked out in her elastic blue sports bra and shorts, which easily defined her gifted breasts and huge thighs.

You however were more covered, not opting to show too much skin. It wasn't because you were unfit or anything, because you were just as toned, if lacking the huge muscle mass. It was just...it wasn't always like that, you didn't always look as good as you did now, and because of that huge blow to self esteem you tended to cover up more

"Yes Zarya, I can see them, it wouldn't surprise me if you could see them from a mile away" you joked, grabbing all your gym stuff and preparing to hit the showers. It was a good thing that there were two sets: ones with stalls and those without

Zarya swelled with pride, kissing each one which caused you to laugh

"Lets hit the showers korotyshka" Zarya picked her black gym bag with ease and headed in the direction of the women's showers, glancing behind her to give you a little wink

It was your turn to flush red and squirm uncomfortably

"Zaryaaaa...you know I don't understand Russian" you jogged next to her, trying not to be left behind

Zarya chuckled and placed a heavy arm around your shoulder as she walked

"That's good, it means I can call you whatever I want and you won't know what it means, unless you use that Kusok der'ma, Google Translate" You knew she had cussed due to the amount of loathing she had for the website

She opened the door to the huge open showers and let you step in first before following close behind. You both placed your bags on top of the wood/metal benches and looked at one another for a while

"I'll head off to the other showers now" you spoke meekly, looking down at the yellow tiled floor

"You could always shower here, so you're not by your self..." she said with disinterest as she started lifting her sports bra

You could feel your face burn yet again and your thighs clenched together involuntarily. Holy fuck were you wet. Zarya's tits bounced as she finished removing her bra and even though you tried not to look, it was too hard to resist. Her pretty pink nipples were bulging out, erect from the sudden temperature change and you could feel yourself salivating just to get a taste of them.

You quickly looked away towards the showers, which stuck out from the wall in a row

"We're both women, Y/N, there's nothing wrong with showering together, it's not like we don't know what's underneath" she smirked, having caught you staring without you knowing

"I...I'll feel uncomfortable..c..cause of my body" you muttered quietly

Next thing you knew, Zarya had strode over to you and lifted your chin so you were starring at her intense forest green eyes. You would've jumped if she hadn't had such a grip on you and made your legs quiver like jelly

"There's nothing wrong with your body milaya, you are the sexiest most beautiful woman I have ever met and if I have to, I'll spend an eternity reminding you" she commented angrily, her pink brows furrowing

"I swear, if I had met you sooner, I would've worshiped your body even as it was" she continued, easing the tension from her face and looking at you with adoration

You couldn't take your eyes from hers, and slowly, you both drew in till you could feel both your breaths hitting each others lips

"Can I, kukolka?" she breathed, a little tint of pink hitting her cheeks

You simply nodded and waited for her soft lips to hit yours, and boy when they did, you were on multiple cloud 9's. Your arms quickly slid around her neck to draw her closer, it was adorable how you had to stand on your tip toes to match Zarya's height. You moved your lips slowly with hers, unintentionally releasing a small moan which stopped both your kiss

Zarya carefully moved back and you gasped when you saw how black her eyes were

"Shower with me?" she husked, lifting your gym top slightly so she could draw patterns on your back

"Yes" you whispered, slowly sliding your hands down her ripped arms, resting at her elbows

Zarya cautiously lifted your top, you raised your arms in the process to help her until it had fallen on the floor, temporarily forgotten about. She then glided her hands to your waist and drew lazy patterns on your wide hips.

"May I?" You loved how considerate she was to ask

Again you nodded and kept watching her as she pulled your yoga pants down your thighs and pooled around your ankles. You stepped out of them and kicked them towards a bench

You tried to cover yourself up and earned a growl from Zarya

"No mishka, don't hide your beauty from me, you're breathtaking" she placed your arms at your sides and then placed hers at your hips "Trust me" she finished, and gave another little peck at your plump lips

You whimpered and tried to close your bodies together. Zarya kissed your head and removed the remaining items of clothing from your body, sliding your panties down your legs and crouching down to place a soft kiss at your hip, then navel, then up as she climbed until she reached your lips

"I honestly can't handle your beauty, Y/N" Zarya said lovingly, gazing deeply at you

You gave a hesitant smile "Lets shower already love"

Zarya agreed and pulled her shorts down the rest of the way. You pulled away from her to admire her naked beauty

"See something you like?" She teased with a light smirk. You were honestly speechless and only managed a small "mmm"

When you had gained control of yourself again you managed to stammer out "I..I like everything a..about you too"

She smiled and grabbed a hold of your hand gently, dragging you towards the open showers

You both stood under a single shower head, just staring lovingly at one another

"I've actually liked you for a while now" you admitted solemnly, gripping tighter to Zarya's strong hands "If I had known you'd felt the same way, I would've said something sooner" you finished shyly 

"I should've said something, I just didn't want to scare you off" Zarya replied, looking nervously at your eyes

"You could never scare me off Zarya" you stroked her cheek sweetly and gazed into her adoring eyes, giving her a loving smile

Zarya couldn't hold back her own and wrapped her arms around you, kissing all over your neck and potentially leaving behind hickeys. You moaned lightly and gripped unto her shoulders, squeezing whenever a nibble hit the right spot

She hit the button for the water and a warm spray of liquid fell over you both, the water travelling down your dirty bodies. Zarya pushed you against the cold tile wall which caused a gasp to escape from your lungs and carried on nibbling down your skin till she reached your rock hard nipples. She drew the tender bud into her warm cavern and sucked like a babe would there mother, but with so much more vigor.

You cried out and ran your fingers through her hair, tugging on it whenever she tugged on your sensitive nipples, pulling on them lightly with her brilliant whites. Zarya lifted you so that you had to wrap your legs around her thick waist and carried on leaving a burning trail of kisses down your navel. Her hands massaged your tits in circular motions.

You were in such a euphoric state that your grip on the muscular woman loosened and instead you tried desperately to hold the wall behind you. You body ground against the tall Russian's, causing a hiss to escape her talented lips and her single grip around your waist to tighten. You were literally rubbing your wet cunt against her quivering abs, leaving a trail of cum lining her navel.

With Zarya's free hand, she stroked your thighs softly, reveling in the feel of your smooth, silky skin, whilst you reveled in her precise, strong touch. Her hand grew more courageous and moved inside your thigh, tracing circles closer and closer to your thatch. Your breath hitched as she started stroking slowly your outer lips

"Z...Zarya..please" you begged feebly, trying your hardest to keep a stare with your new lover

"How many do you want, malysh?" she questioned, pressing a single finger against your folds and running them around in circles, intentionally missing out your clit

Your breaths quickened "A..as many as you want baby...pl..please...just inside...please" you were going insane without a release, your wetness dripping down your thighs and ass

"Challenge accepted" Zarya smirked, biting her lip as she saw how horny you were

The first thick finger of the Russian's hand penetrated easily past your opening, causing you to jolt and moan loudly. She slowly pumped it in and out of you, the obscene wet noises echoing through the room

"Z..Zarya..m..more" you whimpered weakly, always staring at those emerald eyes that had pitched with lust

"More?" Zarya questioned innocently, before sticking two more inside you abruptly. You mouth formed an "O" shape and you were ready to scream out, when you felt Zarya's lips cover yours, her slow thrusting never stopping. She quickly picked up the pace and pumped her arm rapidly so that you hardly had time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Malysh...I'm going to try something, so I'm going to need you to bite down on me, Ok?" She asked, never stopping her rhythm

"yes...yes...f...fuck..yes..b..baby anything" you replied, practically fucking yourself on her fingers as you bounced up and down on them, your tits slapping against your flesh hard with every bounce. You were so concentrated on getting a release that you didn't even register what Zarya had said

Without warning Zarya shoved her whole fist inside you causing you to scream in pleasure, your pussy stretching out and clenching tight around her wrist. When it had registered in your head that you were being too loud, you quickly bit down on Zarya's shoulder, leading to her releasing a cross between a moan and a growl. Zarya pushed her fist in and out of you, twisting her wrist as she drove it back.

You knew if you hadn't been sopping wet that no doubt damage would've been done, but at the moment you were writhing in sweet pleasure, trying to move your hips to meet her thrusts.

"F..fuck..y..yes..Z..Zarya..right..there..there...I'm..g..gonna...CUM!" As you said that word, you felt yourself release all over Zarya's hand even somehow squirting all over the place. Your cum flowed down her buff arm, gathering at her elbow before collecting and dripping down the showers.

Zarya tried to carefully remove her hand, kissing your neck which was now bruised, little reassuring kisses. It wasn't easy as your hungry pussy kept clenching at it, but eventually she slid it out, admiring how well she stretched you out

Zarya was smug and proud of herself whereas you were on the edge of unconsciousness, breathing heavily to try and keep your eyes open. Your arms hung weakly on her shoulders and somehow you still managed to keep consciousness, feeling your arousal peak as you saw Zarya ravishing her cum covered hand

"You're so fucking delicious, Y/N" she moaned lewdly, resting her head on your shoulder. 

"N..Next time...you're up against the wall" you joked tiredly, and preceded to pass out against your Russian lover.


End file.
